1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sign character elements used for advertising and like display and more particularly to a method and apparatus for forming a relatively lightweight, inexpensive, quickly manufacturable sign letter. More particularly, the invention has relation to quick mounting securement and adjustability of positioning of gas filled lighting tubes within the letter, and retainment of a translucent sign face cover thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, sign display letters have been formed from a plurality of aluminum side walls individually cut to shape the outline of a desired letter or symbol, then welded together for forming a unitary side wall structure. Brackets are spot welded to the interior of the letter and are adapted to receive an aluminum base plate by screw securement with numerous screws positioned around the irregularly shaped base panel. Tube support components are screw secured or spot welded to the base plate for upstanding therefrom to spatially position neon gas filled tubes within the letter. Neon tubing is next placed onto the supports and secured thereto by handwrapping wire or other securing expedients. And finally, the sign face is secured to the structure by screw brackets or other securement devices, for covering the neon tubing.
Such prior art signs have a high manufacturing cost due to the time consuming labor involved in assembling the same. For example, the side walls must be cut to proper sizes, then jigged together for welding into position. Component parts must have screw holes set in proper alignment and then screw tightened. Neon tubing must be carefully positioned within the letter, then secured to a plurality of tube supporting devices at individual locations. A sign face panel must then be screw fastened into position covering the structure.
Even though aluminum and other lightweight metals are incorporated in the construction of sign letters, the letters are very heavy ranging as high as 75 lbs. for a 2'.times.3' letter. Both this complexity of construction and large weight factor exacerbate attempts at mass production of sign letters.
While plastics have been utilized in the construction of sign letters, they have generally taken the form of stainless steel imbedded within plastics, and the like, in order to maintain necessary sturdiness, but generally the letters have the same heaviness and high costs due to the time involved assembly of component parts therewithin.
Problems further arise in the spatial positioning of neon tubing within the letter bases. With tubing sometimes irregular in shape, slightly varying from one display to the next, the tube supporting devices must be positioned to accommodate for such irregularities before securement of the supports to the base. Although screw adjustable supports are known in the art, they add to the cost of manufacture due to the time consumption involved in adjusting the same. And if adjustments are not proper, a bias wrenching-type force may be adversely placed on the tubes causing breakage during an abrupt movement of the letter when shipping or the like.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to bring about a major reduction in labor costs conventionally encountered in the manufacture of display sign characters.
It is a further object of the present invention to promote ease of mass production of sign letters.
It is another object of the present invention to provide quick assembling features to the component parts of sign letters.
It is yet another object of the present invention to form the base structure of a sign letter from a very thin plastic sheet, approximately 0.080 inches.
It is yet another object of the present invention to utilize a vacuum molding process for construction of a sign letter base.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an illuminous display sign superior in point of simplicity.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide quick adjustability of spatial positioning of neon tubes and the like within a sign letter.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide quick securement capabilities of neon-tubing within a sign letter.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lighter weight sign letter then heretofore accomplished.